


immerse your soul (in love)

by turquoisetumult



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Sins of the Father, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "No matter how real they seem, they are just pictures in your head. Pictures cannot harm you." -And yet, despite this, he still can't let go of Gabriel.Vid that highlights Nathan's all-consuming sorrow and guilt over losing Gabriel.





	immerse your soul (in love)

 

**Title** : immerse your soul (in love)  
**Song** : Street Spirit (Fade Out) [ _live acoustic_ ] || **Artist** : Radiohead  
**Category** : character study/father & son relationship/tragedy  
**Length:** 2:45

 

**To stream/download, please visit:<https://turquoisetumult.dreamwidth.org/134654.html>**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud of myself on this one. I had to utilize a lot of voiceovers and I found myself following a thematic style rather than a linear one, both of which are unusual for me. 
> 
> Still, I would greatly appreciate any other thoughts besides my own! (As those are often skewed!) Hence, feedback would be greatly appreciated! THANK YOU!


End file.
